


Everyday Heroes

by Simplyabookworm



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyabookworm/pseuds/Simplyabookworm
Summary: Just a little thought about this time of danger.With two of my favourite characters <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Everyday Heroes

Trafalgar D. Water Law is a surgeon, not an ordinary doctor, but a pandemic doesn't care what your specialization is, so he helps wherever and whenever he can.  


Tony Tony Chopper is the youngest doctor at the hospital, barely finished his studies and he's already overwhelmed. He wasn't prepared to fight something like this in his first year of work, but he's tough and hardworking and knows his stuff, he'll be alright.  


Both have deadly long shifts because they are understaffed. Both are dead asleep somewhere the moment their shifts finish. Both have people they love with all their hearts that could die from this disease. Both will do everything they can to help people who could lose their loved ones. They're doctors, that's what they do. Everyday.


End file.
